You Are SO Infuriating!
by OtakuChild
Summary: *F I N I S H E D* Final Chapter Up! Bakura and Yami enjoy Thanksgiving dinner. Lots of good fluff, and one last prank for old times sake, though this time it's not on Yami. To everyone who read and reviewed, thanks! ^_^
1. The Helium Incident

You Are So Infuriating!   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is owned by Konami, Kids WB, 4Kids, bla bla bla.   
Hello all! This is kind of a sequel of sorts, to Yami's rebuttal in the fic "Yu-Gi-Oh! Email Surveys!" Which means I must say something right here and now. 

**This fanfiction contains Shonen Ai, which is two guys who are into each other, as in, they love each other. If the themes in this story offend you in any way whatsoever, simply click the "Back" button on your web-browser window, and do not read the fic. Remember, no one is forcing you to read it, and it is no fault of the author if you do.** Chapter one: The E-Mail and the Crank Call 

"WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF THAT EMAIL, PHAROH???"   
A few days ago Bakura had gotten a rather suggestive email from Yami, a rebuttal to the snide comments Bakura had put in an email survey that Yugi had sent out. Bakura saw it as an opportunity to pick on Yami, as the two never got along, and seemed to naturally push each others buttons. Yami, naturally, sent it right back, complete with insults and comments of his own. But this time he went to far.   
"Oh, nothing, Baku-chan," Yami replied smugly. "I'm just simply stating what we've both known all along. Come on, I know by your reaction I hit it on the head, so-to-speak. Am I right?"   
Bakura hated it when Yami did that. His smooth voice just bugged him to eternity. It never failed to throw him off.   
"You-you-know n-nothing ab-b-bout my feelings for-for anyone, you hear me? Y-y-ou mind your own d-d-damn business! I know you! Y-you're n-not serious! It's all lies!"   
"Maybe they are, and maybe they aren't. Anyway, I can see that my reply to that email had the exact effect I was hoping for. It'll give you something to chew on."   
Bakura finally calmed a bit. "_CHEW ON?_ Believe me, I spit it out. Haven't you got anything better to do? Or have you read all the hentai you can get your hands on already?"   
"Very funny, Bakura. I'd only read it with _yooou." _He started making smooching noises over the phone.   
"GO PICK ON SOMEONE ELSE FOR ENTERTAINENT YOU MORONIC COOT!" And with that, Bakura slammed the phone down on the recharger.   
He went to the table and started shuffling his dueling deck.   
"Oh, like that wasn't completely obvious. Nice job calling his bluff, _Baku-chan_."   
Bakura turned to see his hikari leaning against the frame of the kitchen entrance. Ryou ran his fingers through his silvery hair. "Bakura, It's all over your face, it's in the way you say things. You like him."   
Bakura's face hardned into a scowl. "I do not! I despise that damn pharoh! He makes me sick! He thinks he's sooooo smart and smooth. Not to mention he plays off his looks, he thinks everyone wants him. HAH! He's so cocky it's a wonder how he gets that fat head of his through the door! Oh, and Aibou?   
"Yes?" Ryou twisted his shiny strands.   
"Don't you DARE call me 'Baku-chan' AGAIN!!"   
Ryou just giggled and went to practice his guitar, while Bakura shuffled his deck in a huff. At the Turtle Game Shop in Domino City, Yami was laughing so hard he crying, and having a hard time mainaining his balance.   
"What's so funny?" Yugi looked up from his video game.   
"Bakura!"   
"What about Bakura?"   
"He's so FUNNY!" Yami leaned a hand on the couch to balance himself and catch his breath. "All I did was say that I called his bluff about the email, and he freaked out!" He burst into fits of hysteria again, and this time lost his balance, and fell to the floor, still laughing. Yugi got up and walked over to the former pharoh.   
"That was kind of mean-spirited, you know."   
That caught Yami mid-laugh, and he shot up.   
"MEAN? I didn't do it to be _mean_, aibou. You never know. I may have ulterior motives."   
Yugi let out a sigh. "_Now_ what are you up to?" Yami always seemed to be plotting and scheming something or other.   
"Now telling you would take half the fun out of it." Yami got up. "A mind game can be a blast, Yugi. You wouldn't believe the looks some people get on their faces." He grinned at his light and went upstairs. 

...Later that night.... 

Yami feverishly dialed the number to Ryou's house. He knew Bakura would answer, because Ryou was at Tristan's house, and his dad was on some business trip or other. As the phone rang, he inhaled a balloon full of helium.   
"Hello?" Bakura's husky voice answered the line, just as Yami concluded.   
"Hello, this is one of the munchkins from Oz looking for Dorothy. Are you her?"   
"WHAT??? Who is this??? I'm not Dorothy, I'm a guy!"   
Yami inhaled more helium while Bakura was ranting.   
"I'm sorry, I must be mistaken, although you sound much like her. I mean, she _has_ been smoking and all..."   
That sent Bakura over the edge. "Are you saying I'm a DRAG QUEEN? Because let me tell you, I DON'T DRESS UP IN WOMEN'S CLOTHING!!!"   
"Oh, but denial is so unhealthy for the soul..." The helium wore off quicker than expected. "...because...it's...bad...to keep things bottled up," he finished flatly. The squeaky voice had now fully dissipated into his usual deep voice.   
On the other end of the line, Bakura was livid.   
"IS THAT YOU PHAROH???"   
There was a pause.   
"Weeeee welcome you to munchikiiiiin laaaaaaaaand.." Yami sang.   
"I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS PHAROH!!! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!! YOU MADE A HUGE-ASS MISTAKE MESSING WITH ME YAMI! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER LAID YOUR PERVERTED EYES ON ME!!!!" Bakura roared.   
"Oooh, you must really want me," was Yami's smooth reply.   
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!" Bakura slammed the phone down in a rage.   
Yami hung up the phone. "He wants me," he said to no one in particular as he went back up the stairs and into his room. 

Kinda short, I know, but the next chapter will be longer. So, what do you think?   
Bakura: I am livid with you, OtakuChild. I put up with a lot from you, yes I do, but this takes the cake!   
Yami: Oh, but this is so much fun!   
Bakura: You stay away from me Pharoh!   
Yami: As you wish, Laura Croft. Though I must say, You had a _much _bigger chest in Tomb Raider.   
Bakura: WHAT DID YOU SAY?? I'LL GET YOU!!   
Yami: Teleports to another fic   
Bakura: follows Yami   
Me: '''   
Yarg. That coudl have gone better. Chapter two is MUCH better than this. It'll be up in a couple of days. I'm just glad I got this up!   
So, read and review!   
Malik: Your opinion is important to us!   
Later all!   
-OtakuChild   
  
  
  



	2. Prank Wars

You Are So Infuriating!   
Chapter Two   
By OtakuChild   
YAY! Chapter Two is up! Pranks! Pranks! YAY!! ahem on a bit of a sugar rush, this morning I absentmindedly posted without even writing an intro! AAH! I'm sorry! Anyways, it is fixed, so here we go!

  
  
Chapter Two: Prank Wars 

"HOW DID THAT PHAROH GET OUR PHONE NUMBER?"   
Ryou peeked his head out of the room. "It wasn't me, honest," he said, grinning.   
Bakura stormed up the stairs and eyed Ryou, his face inches from that of his light. "Do you have any idea what just happened, little one?" He hissed, voice taking an even lower tone that it normally did.   
Ryou broke into a fit of giggles. "Yes," he said. "Yami crank-called you with this voice full of helium!"   
Bakura's eyes narrowed. "And you just happened to know this?"   
Ryou couldn't stop giggling, but managed to stammer out an answer.   
"I was - instant-messaging Yugi - on AOL - and - and he said - Yami - was gonna crank-call you!"   
Bakura inched closer. "Just how _did _that Pharoh get our phone number if it wasn't you who gave it to him?   
"I have it to Yugi, and he gave it to Yami!" Ryou burst into another fit of giggles.   
Bakura was not amused in the slightest. He ran his fingers through his bangs. The action gave him a sudden idea. "I have to go and take care of something. If I come home and hear anything about that Pharoh, you will wish you never, ever gave our phone number to Yugi." He stalked down the stairs and out the door, and wouldn't return until the next evening. As for Ryou, he didn't stop laughing after his Aibou left until much later. 

...The Next Afternoon... 

Bakura looked at his clever trap. He tugged the rope to make sure it was tight, and checked the bathroom to make sure the rest of his prank was in place. Then snuck back downstaris, seeing as everything was perfectly built he left the Turtle Game Shop, and hid to watch his prank. Yami slowly opened his eyes and woke up from his nap on the couch. He groggily stumbled up the stairs to his room and opened the door.   
He was greeted by a downpour of green slime. The rope Bakura had set up was connected to a bucket, positioned just above the door, which, when opened, dumped a rather generous about of goo on the victims head. Still in a bit of a stupor, he turned around and walked into the adjacent bathroom, and sat on the closed toilet seat to peice together what just happened.   
"PHB-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BT!!!"   
A whopee cushion, placed precariously under the lid went off when Yami sad down. But that wasn't all that it did. The effects of the cushion made their way to Yami's nose.   
"OH RA!! PEEEEW!" he screamed, and ran out of the bathroom. Bakura had taken the liberty of not just blowing the whoopee cusion up, but filling it with fart spray as well. Cursing in Arabic, he ran back into the bedroom. Something green reflected in the mirror caught his eye. He looked into the mirror.   
While he had been sleeping Bakura had scribbled all over his face with a black Sharpie pen. To top it all off, his head was covered in neon green slime.   
Now fully awake and realizing what happened, Yami screamed bloody murder. He stopped screaming when the sound of someone laughing brought his attention to the bedroom window.   
Bakura was laughing his head off, perched on a tree branch looking directly into the second-story window. He was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Yami shot him death glares.   
"Oh, got you that time, I did!" he yelled, still laughing.   
"You son of a _bitch_," Yami growled. "NobodyI mean _nobody,_ messes with my hair."   
"Yes, yes of course, they don't, but, you see Pharoh, I just did," Bakura snorted. "But I just don't see how you can protect your precious multicolored hair when you can't move."   
"Wha-?" Yami went to take a step, but found that he couldn't move, on account of his shoes being glued to the carpet.   
Bakura started laughing all over again. "Top _that_, Pharoh!" he gasped.   
Yami used his shadow powers to knock Bakura out of the tree, freed his feet from his shoes, and headed off towards the downstairs bathroom to shower.   
"Oh, top this? I will _indeed,_ Laura Croft," He growled. Bakura landed hard on his behind with a loud thud.   
"OUCH!" he roared.   
He got up, looked back at the game shop with a grin, and started home.   
Once there he was accosted by a very worried Ryou.   
"Where the _HELL _have you been? You know how _worried_ I've been? What in bloody crap were you doing, and why is there green slime on your pants? Wait! You didn't-" he stopped.   
Bakura grinned like a cheshire cat.   
"Just exacting revenge on the pharoh, my light."   
Ryou let out a sigh. "Can't you just ignore him or something?"   
"IGNORE HIM???" fumed Bakura. "After that damned email he sent me? You don't understand, little one. I'm calling his bluff."   
"How are you calling his bluff?"   
"The email he sent me was a means to scare me stiff, so that he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. Th thought he could paralyze me with fear by stating what he did. He claims he hit the nail on the head, so to speak. I'm not going to let that happen!"   
Ryou paused for a minute. He had read the email, so he knew what Bakura was talking about.   
"Bakura, are you sure he was kidding? Maybe he really does have feeling for-"   
"ME?" Bakura spat. "After that prank call, you really think the almighy-great _Pharoh_ would have feelings for _me? _ I don't have time for things like that. I'm a tomb robber-"   
"Not anymore!" Ryou exclaimed. It was true. The fact that Ryou's dad was almost always on a business trip or dig gave Bakura a slight parental responsibility. Sure, Ryou was old enough to take care of himself, but Bakura kept an eye on him, making sure homework got done, or, when he went out, he took the cell phone, and called Bakura from time to time to check in and let his dark half know he was still in one piece. But the years of his past had hardened him to others, and for the good of the black market and business he never befriended anyone. There was also the fact that he had to keep to himself, for fear of getting turned in to the authoritites for all his tomb raids. There was the occasional relationship, of course, but they had ended badly, leaving Bakura heartbroken and hurt. As much as he refused to believe it, it did take a hit on his self-confidence. It was a side of him only Ryou could see.   
"It doesn't matter, Ryou. Even if he did have some kind of..._thing_ towards me I don't feel the same way, I don't care. He's an egotistic, arrogant ass, that Pharoh."   
Before Ryou could answer him Bakura went up to his room and locked the door. Ryou let out a sigh, then went to start dinner.   
Bakura flopped down on the bed and staired at the ceiling. In all actuality, the email really did scare him. It scared him a lot. But he just couldn't let Yami win. He would die before letting Yami see the email having the desired effect on him. Bakura had adjusted to the fact that he would most likely die alone, and that was okay with him. He'd just keep his guard up, and everything would be all right.   
He couldn't let the pharoh know he was right. "YAMI!"   
The voice of Yugi Mutou snapped Yami out of his trance.   
"What is it, Aibou?" he said.   
"Are you sick or something? Because I can't get within three feet of the upstairs bathroom without gagging."   
Yami let out a sigh. "You can thank Bakura for that," he said.   
"Oh." Yugi looked at his darker half. "Hey, why is there a spiral, a star, and a Kuriboh on your face?"   
"You can thank Bakura for that too."   
"Oh. Well, Grandpa called, he's going to be gone for another month, so I phoned in to get a pizza." Yugi's grandfather had gone on a business trip, which was taking longer than expected.   
"Okay. I'll be upstairs in my room."   
"'Kay," Yugi called as he ran down the stairs to finish his homework.   
Yami went to his room, and walked to the dresser. He opened his sock drawer, but not before looking forlornly at the shoes which were still glued to the carpet. He took out a small box and turned it over in his hands. The box read, "Prankster's Super-Strong Itching Powder." He turned the box over again. The back read:   
"Directions: Sprinkle a small amount on skin. DO NOT USE LIBERALLY. IN CASE OF EMERGENCY, WASH AREA WITH SOAP AND WATER. DO NOT INGEST. IN CASE OF ACCIDENTAL INGESTION, CALL A POISON CONTROL CENTER IMMEDIATLEY. DO NOT USE NEAR EYES OR NOSE."   
An evil grin made it's way to Yami's face. "He thinks I can't top his little prank, but when I'm done with him he'll think twice before ever pouring slime on me again." 

Bakura: ITCHING POWDER?   
Me: Yes. A friend of mine got itching powder and fart spray for Christmas. I decided to use them in the fic.   
Bakura: That's it! I'm going on strike!   
Me: No you're not, because I am giving you a bribe.   
Bakura: Nothing you pay me could make me come back.   
Me: Not even Mr. Franklin? Waves pile of hundred-dollar bills   
Bakura: Oooh, money goes into a trance   
Me: And now that we have our main character back, here are the chapter questions: 

**_How is the story so far?_**   
**_What can we advertise?_**

That's all for now. Later everyone!   
-OtakuChild   
  



	3. The Itching Powder Chronicles, Part One

You Are SO Infuriating! Chapter Three   
By OtakuChild   
Yu-Gi-Oh! Is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Viz Communications, 4Kids Productions, KidsWB, Toei Animation, Konami....Oh! I also don't own the song "Anything Goes" by Guns N' Roses. It is owned by Geffen Records and whoever makes up Guns N' Roses today besides Axl Rose and Buckethead...I lost track awhile ago.

Yami looked at the itching powder. He was contemplating a plan of how to use it when the front door banged open.   
"Yugi! Is my aibou here?"   
_NO! This can't happen!_ Yami thought. _Wait, I know a way to get him out of here._ He grabbed Yugi's discman and put the headphones on. He walked out of his room, pretending that he hadn't heard Bakura through the headphones. He got a beat going, and then sang the perfect song to scare him off. Once at the landing of the stairs he started singing loudly, making sure to accentuate ceartain parts of the song:   
"I been thinkin' bout, thinkin' bout **sex, **always hungry for somethin' that I haven't had yet..."   
Bakura's eyes went wide.   
_He's here! What the hell is he singing? What is he trying to pull? Oh Ra! What if he sees me?_   
Bakura tore out of the living room, but to his horror, Yami was coming down the stairs! Yami continued to sing and act oblivious:   
"Maybe baby you got somethin' to lose, well I got somethin', I got somethin' for you..."   
In less than five seconds Bakura had opened the window, climed out, and took off towards his own house. Once he was back home he started plotting another prank to be executed before Yami could strike.   
Yami watched from the stairs as Bakura hurried out of the window. Once Bakura was out earshot he burst into fits of laughter that didn't die down for quite a while. But wait! The itching powder! Yami went back to his planning. Using a spoon he scooped a small amount of the powder into a baggie and zipped it shut. This was going to be fun. 

Meanwhile, at Ryou's house, the phone was ringing yet again.   
"BAKURA GET THE PHONE!!!" Ryou yellef from his room. The phone seemed incredibly loud tonight.   
"No! Not after what happened last time!" Bakura refused to move from his desk in the den.   
Ryou grumbled, set his guitar down on the bed. He answered the phone. To his surprise, it was Yugi.   
"Hiya Ryou!" He said cheerfully.   
"Hi," said Ryou.   
"Hey, Kaiba wants everyone to come over for Thanksgiving, and he invited Yami and me, and wants to know if you and Bakura would like to come too."   
"I'd love too, but I don't think Bakura would. Not if Yami's there."   
"I figured that. Just don't tell him Yami will be there, and if he asks, just say he won't."   
"Okay. But I'm afraid they've engaged in a prank war, and things might get ugly."   
"So I noticed." Yugi let out a sigh. "I don't know if that green slime will ever come completley out of his hair."   
"Yeah. I'll see what I can do." Ryou thanked Yugi and hung up the phone. 

The next day... 

Everyone had agreed to meet at Yugi's house that afternoon. Ryou hadn't mentioned the Thanksgiving invite to Bakura, he wasn't quite ready to deal with the temper.   
Almost everybody was there: Tea, Mai, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Malik, and Ryou. They were eating and talking and just hanging out and having fun. That is, until Bakura walked into the room. He scanned the room, eyes meeting with Yami's, which immediatley turned into a scowl.   
"You're here? Yuck!" The former tomb robber spat.   
"The same could be said for you, Miss Croft." The Pharoh's reply was calm, complete with one raised eyebrow.   
"I TOLD you never to call me that!" Bakura thundered, and lunged at Yugi's darker half.   
The resounding blow never came, because Ryou and Kaiba held him back.   
"Let me go! Release me!" Bakura thrashed around violently. "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL, LET ME GO!"   
Kaiba pushed him away from Yami and towards the hall. "Just calm down! Now go into the bedroom and undo the bunch that manifested itself in your boxers!"   
And with that, Kaiba shoved Bakura into the guest bedroom and shut the door. Bakura sat down on the bed, to calm himself down. Once he was calm he got up and walked to the mirror to check his reflection. He went back to the bed to sit.   
Out of nowhere a pair of arms snaked around his waist. A body pressed itself against Bakura's.   
"Bakura." A voice whispered in his ear. The voice was unmistakably Yami's. His hot breath tickled Bakura's ear. Yami groaned, voice full of implied lust. Bakura was too scared to move, and just stood frozen.   
"I told you to watch your back, didn't I?" A hand snaked up Bakura's shirt, and started rubbing and feeling its way across his chest. A tiny voice in the back of Bakura's head told him to enjoy it, because it felt good, but he dismissed it in a split second. He started thrashing around, and finally flung Yami off of him.   
"What the hell? What is wrong with you?" Bakura snapped.   
"Just giving you a little warning," Yami crooned, a naughty smirk crossing his face. "I told you Bakura, I would get you back for the slime, and the whoopee cushion, and the shoes. Watch your back, Tomb Robber. I might sneak up on you any time, any where, when you least expect it, like I did a minute ago." He walked to Bakura, and set his face mere centimeters from his. "So, Baku-Chan, you better sleep with one eye open tonight," The last sentence was said in a low growl. Bakura smelled the spicy cinnamon gum that Yami was chewing.   
And Yami turned on one heel and sauntered out of the room.   
He absentmindedly thought how sexy Yami sounded when he did growl, and how hot he looked strutting out, but his rational mind pushed the thought out again, and he mentally chided himself for thinking such rubbish. He sad on the bed, shaken from the events that had just transpired.   
And that's when his chest started to itch. 

Oooooh, I am so meean! I really did mean to continue, but that was just too _perfect!_ Chapter four should be up shortly, as I am on a roll tonight! Woohoo! 

Bakura: I am NOT amused!   
Yami: I am!   
Bakura: You have your sick fun somewhere else, Pharoh! And YOU! points to Author   
Me: Yes?   
Bakura: I'm on STRIKE! teleports to another fic   
Malik: Awwww, what a spoilsport.   
Me: It's okay, I still have the proper licenses and such. waves papers in the air   
Malik: True.   
Yes...lesee, it's getting late, but it seems early, seeing as how I stayed up till 5 in the morning...YEAH! New record! Well, read and review! 

-OtakuChild   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Itching Powder Chronicles, Part Two

You Are SO Infuriating!   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
I'm SORRY! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long long tiiiime! bows Gomen. I've been way busy with school, skating, guitar, bla bla bla, and am just now finding time to write...I'm forming an idea for the Joey/Mai story...I have no clue as to when it will actually get started. I'm also working on a Malik/Bakura(as in Ryou's Yami) ficlet.

Chapter Four   
The Itching Files, Part Two 

Yami darted away from the den and flew into the bathroom as fast as his long, leather-clad legs could carry him. He turned on the faucet, wet his hands, and covered them in soap. He finished washing his hands, and washed anything else in the bathroom he might have touched. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't stop grinning. Bakura scratched at the itching on his chest. The more he scratched the worse it got. Then it hit him.   
Itching powder. The damn bastard rubbed itching powder all over him.   
_Well, two can play this game_, he thought. But first, he needed to stop the itching. He managed to sneak out the window without anyone noticing, and run back home.   
Bakura burst through the door. He couldn't take it anymore, and flopped down on the couch and started scrathing like crazy.   
Ryou had obviously followed Bakura, because he walked into the door five minutes later.   
"Bakura...everyone saw you running down the road, and-OH!!"   
Bakura looked to where Ryou was pointing, and noticed that the area he was scrating at had started bleeding.   
"We have to get that cleaned up!" Ryou cried.   
Bakura looked at him quizzically. He took a finger and scooped of some of the blood, then slowly brought the digit to his lips. He was about to lick it when Ryou grabbed his hand.   
"STOP!"   
Bakura snapped out of his trance. "AAAH! Right! Oh no!!!! IT WON'T STOP ITCHING!!!" He started scratching furiously again.   
"Bakura, stop! You'll only make it worse!"   
Ryou hauled Bakura off to the bathroom. He wet a washcloth and started wiping the blood off Bakura's chest. To Bakura, it was torture. It was itching worse than ever before.   
"GAAAH!! HURRY UP!! IT'S ITCHING SOOO BAD!!!" He started twitching.   
"Bakura, settle down! I can't wash it off if you don't sit still!"   
Ryou started to wash the wound again, and this time it started to sting.   
"OOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!" He jerked away from Ryou.   
"Bakura!" Ryou was mad now.   
"Ryou...hikari...let me do it. I just...gods, it hurts and stings and itches all at once, and I think it's better if you left me to do it."   
"Okay." Ryou let out a sigh and left the bathroom.   
Once the coast was clear he started scratching furiously again. 

Later that evening... 

Everyone had gone home, to families and siblings and dinner. Once Yugi finished eating his dinner he grabbed the phone, and dialed Ryou's number.   
"Hello?" Ryou's voice was heard on the other line.   
"Hey, is Bakura okay? What happened?"   
"Bakura's chest won't stop itching. He keeps scratching it, and he's bleeding."   
"Oh no! I think he was the victim of another one of Yami's pranks." Yugi was a bit irritated at this point.   
"Probably. He won't let me touch it. He said he'd clean it, but knowing him, he's probably still scratching." Ryou let out a sigh.   
"Do you want me to come over?" Now Yugi was really pissed.   
"That would be great, maybe I can hold him down and you could clean the wound."   
Yugi let out a laugh. "Maybe. I'll be right there."   
They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up.   
"YAMI!!!!"   
Yami, who was gloating over the victory of his prank in the Millenium Puzzle, came out with a flash, and did a lousy job of hiding his grin.   
"You wished to see me, aibou."   
"Nice attempt at a cover-up, Yami." Yugi said calmly "BUT WHAT DID YOU DO TO BAKURA???"   
"Whatever do you mean? Perhaps Bakura had an allergic reaction to something." Yami kept a cool look on his face.   
"And that was your first mistake!" yelled Yugi. "How do you _know _that something happened to Bakura?"   
_Shit!_ Thought Yami. _Oh well, you're the King of Games. You can cover it up, you're smoooth._ "Oh, well, I have shadow powers that give me telepathy." Yami nodded triumphantly.   
"No you don't. Ya know, if you're going to lie to me about it, at least close our link." Yugi said flatly. He thought for a moment. "Bakura's wound is your fault, so you're going to fix it."   
Yami's slanted eyes went wide. "WHAT??? You expect _me_ to...to...**_WASH_** him? What if he...I dunno...kicks me in the crotch or something?"   
"Then you deserve it," said Yugi.   
"But..but...YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!" Yami was desperate now. Of course, he wouldn't _mind_ washing the wound of the former Tomb Robber-wait! _Yami, get ahold of yourself,_ Yami told himself firmly.   
"I can and I will. We are both going over there, and you will fix what ever you did to him, which reminds me: YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"   
Yami had a sudden interest in his shoes. "Uh...well...I...put itching powder all over him."   
"You WHAT???"   
I-I'm sorry! I didn't think it was going to be this bad, but let me tell you something, he deserves it, dammit! After what he did to my HAIR and my SHOES and my CARPET and my FACE his is damn lucky he's still alive! Hmph!"   
And Yami turned and walked out of the room in a huff.   
"Oh no you don't!" Yugi grabbed Yami by his ear: more specifically, his gold earring.   
"OW!"   
"We are going to Ryou's house and you are going to FIX what you did to Bakura and YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!"   
And so Yugi dragged his darker half all the way to Ryou's, with Yami protesting and whining about his ear. 

Bakura was still scratching.   
He was beyond angry now. He was absolutely, positivley livid.   
And in his mind, he was formulating a plan to make Yami suffer just as much as he was suffering now.   
Maybe even more so.   
But first, he really needed to clean himself up. 

Back in the living room, Ryou let an enraged Yugi and a screaming Yami into the house. The second Yugi let go of his ear Yami screeched "NEVER!" and ran under the couch.   
"Yes you will!"   
"You'll never take me alive!" Yami screeched. He took off towards the bathroom.   
And stopped at the sight of what he saw.   
Bakura was standing over the sink, his chest a bloody mess from the scratching.   
Yami's jaw dropped. He felt a pang of sensetivity hit him.   
He felt bad.   
No, he felt _awful._   
Why was he feeling guilty now? _Nobody messes with me without paying, right?_ Yami thought.   
_But I didn't think it would turn out this bad._   
_I'm a monster._   
Bakura put down the bloody washcloth. He scowled at the former Pharoh.   
"What the hell do you want?"   
Yami swallowed. "I want...to help..." he said softly.   
"Oh _do you?_" Bakura sneered. "Well then, you can help my by GETTING THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!!"   
"I can't do that." Yami looked at the other with darkened eyes.   
"I thought you just said you wanted to help." Bakura washed the washcloth.   
"Clean the wound, I mean..." Yami trailed off.   
"What are you going to do to me this time, huh? Look at me, LOOK AT ME DAMMIT! I'm bleeding all over the fucking place because of your little trick. I'm still itching, but I can't scratch anymore because it hurts too much!" Yami could see the hurt in Bakura's eyes.   
"I...I'm sorry, Bakura."   
"I don't care. GET OUT!" Bakura's was seeing red.   
"Fine then! I came here to help, mainly because my Aibou told me to, but then I saw what the powder did to you, and then I DID feel bad, you want to do it yourself, then FINE! No WONDER nobody cares about you except Ryou!" Yami stormed out of the room.   
Bakura looked shocked.   
What did he just say?   
"_No wonder nobody cares about you."_   
_ Oh my god,_ Bakura thought. _He's right._ Wow. 'Twas a bit long...oh well! I got it done! Everyone knows the drill, Read and review! Thanks to everyone who had reviewed so far!   
Wait! Footnotes! I can't believe I forgot these! And this has been here...what, almost a year?   
Okay. The Jhoto Electabuzz are a baseball team mentioned in Pokemon, that were, when the story was written, in the dead last place in the Jhoto Baseball league.   
-OtakuChild   
  
  
  



	5. Lost

You are SO Infuriating! Chapter 5   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER:   
I'm tired of these. I don't own it.

_ How could I do this to someone I care about?_   
He jerked his head up. _Did I just think that? What the fuck is wrong with me?_   
/There's nothing wrong with you, Yami./ Yugi's soft voice intruded on his thoughts.   
Yugi! You listened in to me!  
/I did no such thing. You didn't close the link./   
...  
/Do you have feelings for him?/   
No...  
/Reeeeally?/   
Yes.  
/It's about time you admitted it./   
sigh I feel bad that I yelled at him...I shouldn't! Look what he did to me!  
/Because you put itching powder all over his chest. That was pretty cruel./   
There was silence on the other end.   
/Yami?/   
I'm here, aibou. I feel lousy. But he hates me now.  
/He probably should./   
Yeah...  
/Listen, we're going to Kaiba's for Thanksgiving, and Bakura will be there-/   
WHAT?  
/Yes, he will be there. Try to talk to him there./   
I guess you are right.

... 

Bakura was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling that was speckled with black and silver paint. In his head, he was replaying the words that Yami had said to him over and over.   
"_No wonder nobody cares about you."_   
How _did_ this whole rivalry start anyway? Was it in the here and now, after they had been found by their aibous? Or was it like this back in Ancient Egypt? He couldn't remember anymore, this was so strong and had been going on for so long that neither of them could remember. He just wanted it to end. He was tired of all the arguing, the fighting, and the insults.   
And the pranks. He was tired of those too. Sure, it was fun at first, pouring slime all over Yami's head, but then it just kind of spiraled out of control.   
And he felt something else.   
Hurt. He reasoned that it shouldn't hurt so much, because he hated Yami.   
"I hate that damn pharoh."   
Even when he said it the words sounded hollow, like he didn't mean them.   
And then it hit him.   
Ryou was right. He did have feelings for the former Egyptian king. That's why it hurt so much. That was the only rational reason for it.   
The hurt he felt was heartbreak.   
And so he lay there, hurt and angry. And all through that week, the anger would slowly build to rage. He came to the conclusion that even if he did love Yami, he still had to do it. Nobody messed with him, not like that.   
He had to exact his revenge. And then it would all go away.   
He was sure of that.   
It was the only way he knew. 

... 

Yami was in bed thinking too. Things had just gone too far.   
He wondered just what had happened to make the two so hating towards each other.   
He wanted it to stop, and he knew it would be up to him, since Bakura never made the first move towards peaceful negotiations of any kind.   
He formulated a plan in his head of how exactly he was going to go about it.   
About an hour later he decided that he would talk to Bakura at Kaiba's that weekend during Thanksgiving. Bakura would most likely be on his best behavior that weekend, and it would be his only chance. But then there was the task of actually making Bakura listen, and the task of getting the words through his head, earning his trust.   
So after another fifteen minutes of thought, he suddenly came to a grim dreading conclusion.   
There was only one way to get Bakura to listen.   
And that was to tell him of his feelings.   
He knew, he just knew that there was no possible way of getting them returned.   
And so he lay there, dreading the coming weekend, and finally drifting off into a fitful sleep.   


.... 

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!"   
Mokuba ran to the door, shoved his way past his older and taller brother, and glomped Yugi. He glomped everyone. That was just how Mokuba was.   
Kaiba invited Yugi, Yami, and Joey in, and showed them towards the living room. Everyone else had arrived, and were pigging out on junk food, soda, and yelling insults at football referees except Tea, who was quietly talking to Ryou about the fact that football was just too hard to understand.   
Yami settled himself down, and scanned the room. He saw Bakura, just sitting and staring off into space. He quickly averted his gaze. He didn't want to be caught, for some reason he couldn't put a finger on. He lost himself in his thoughts until he heard the timer on the oven ding, and Ryou and Tea rushed in to check on the turkey and baste it. Kaiba followed a few minutes later, and failed to see his error.   
"HEY!!! GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!!" Ryou's unmistakable British accent peirced the room like a hot knife through butter.   
"But - It's _my_ kitchen!"   
"We don't care! GET OUT!"   
Kaiba ducked just in time to miss an egg that went flying over his head and hit the opposite wall with a wet _splat_ sound.   
Everyone turned their heads to see Tea chasing Kaiba with a frying pan.   
"And _STAY_ out!!" She screamed.   
Everyone was stifling snickers. Kaiba walked forlornly back to his spot on the couch.   
"But It's _my_ kitchen..." he murmured.   
"Pretty sad, Kaiba," Tristan said, "getting kicked out of your own kitchen and all and -"   
Something on the TV caught his eye.   
"HEY! RUN WITH THE BALL STUPID!! NOOOO! DON'T FUMBLE IT!"   
"That was a good call!" Joey snapped. "Go referee!"   
"It was a bad call! BAD CALL I SAY!" Yelled Tristan. The two got into one of their usual bouts of arguing. Yami looked up to see Bakura get up and leave the room, obviously to get away from the former Egyptian noble.   
Yami let out a sigh. "It's now or never," he muttered. He got up and followed after Bakura. 

Whew! Done! A bit short, but I wanted to get this up, and the next chapter will be longer. Stupid computer...   
Malik: It's not your fault. You mom was the one who just HAD to try that AOL CD.   
Me: I know, and it #&! up the computer. It has fits once about every two months.   
Malik: But it's working now. So you can get the next chapter up.   
Yup! Everyone, you know the drill. Must get working on chapter six. Later all! 

-OtakuChild 


	6. Recovered

You are SO Infuriating! Chapter 6   
By OtakuChild   
Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters.

Chapter 6: Recovered 

Bakura walked down the silent and empty hall. He needed to get away, he just couldn't stand it anymore.   
The emotions in his head were too conflicting, and any decision made in his head was immediatley countered by something else. Last night he was sure of what he was going to do, but with the realization of the fact that everyone would be there, and the current light mood of the party, he didn't know what to do. His thoughts were caught in a loop.   
_I love him. I hate him. I love him. I hate him. DAMMIT!_   
He rounded the corner and sat down to try and sort things out once again. He put his head in his hands. He had been sitting there for quite a while when a familiar smooth voice broke into his thoughts.   
"Bakura."   
Bakura stood up to look into dark crimson eyes that could only belong to one person: Yami.   
Anger surged through Bakura. "What the hell do you want?" he spat.   
"To offer a truce." Yami's gaze was level, his demeanor decievingly calm. But Yami himself was nervous, scared, and angry all at once.   
Bakura burst out laughing. "A truce, Pharoh? Just what kind of trick are you trying to play on me now, huh? More itching powder, or perhaps maybe you want to turn the whoopee cushion trick on _me_ this time. Well, it won't work!"   
"I'm not trying anything of the sort, Bakura. Like I said, I want to make a truce. No more fighting, no more pranks, no more of it."   
"You LIE!" Yelled Bakura. "Dammit, look what you're doing to me! You make me insane! I question my every thought, every action, EVERYTHING! Just why the fuck are you doing this anyway? I thought you said you hated me! It's not like anyone but Ryou gives a damn, so just leave me alone!"   
"I can't, Bakura. I know what I said was harsh, but I didn't mean it! I just want it to stop!" Yami was getting frustrated now, but Bakura's reaction was not something Yami saw coming.   
"NO! IT'S ALL LIES! LEAVE ME _ALONE!_"   
And Bakura punched Yami in the jaw.   
Yami was taken aback. He fought the tears that formed in his eyes. Bakura recoiled, angry brown eyes scowling in fury.   
The last of Yami's rational thought crumbled, and he let instinct take over. He punched Bakura in the stomach. When Bakura clutched his stomach in pain Yami took advantage of it and toppled him to the ground. The two started punching and kicking each other to oblivion. Over and over they rolled, until Bakura managed to smash Yami against the wall. Yami let out a roar and kicked Bakura in the jaw, cutting him to the point of bleeding. Bakura let out a howl and bit down an Yami's knee. Yami rolled under, but was caught by Bakura, who proceeded to straddle him, and start to strangle him. He was suceeding until a loud voice stopped him.   
"STOP!"   
Bakura released his death grip, and both turned to see Tea, Ryou, Yugi, and Joey standing in the hallway.   
"You idiots!" Joey yelled. "What the hell are you two doing?"   
"How did you find us?" Bakura snapped.   
"We heard a scuffle coming from the ceiling, and Yugi and Ryou both heard fighing in their links to you." said Tea.   
_Dammit!_ Yami thought. _Our links!_   
"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Yelled Ryou.   
They both looked at each other, then to their respective aibous.   
Yami pointed a finger at Bakura. "He started it."   
"I did not!"   
"Did too!"   
"You tried to trick me!"   
"NO I DIDN'T DAMMIT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUNCHED ME!"   
"BECAUSE YOUR A FILTHY LIAR!"   
"**_ENOUGH!_**" Tea yelled. She grabbed both of them by the ear, and threw them into a nearby guest bedroom. "In you two go. You are both going to work this out like civilized humans, and If we hear_ any_ fighting, we'll lock you in the broom closet! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a turkey to baste and stuffing to make." She turned on one heel and stalked off with everyone else in tow. The two yamis stared off into the hallway. It was deadly silent for about a minute when:   
"SETO KAIBA! GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" The unmistakable shriek of Tea Gardner rang though the Kaiba Mansion.   
"GODS WOMAN, CAN'T A GUY JUST GRAB A BEER?" Kaiba roared back. This was the last straw.   
"NOT UNTIL WE'RE DONE COOKING!"   
"HEY! LET ME GO!"   
There was a crash, and Kaiba said something that was muffled from the distance.   
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Tea thundered.   
"I SAID, 'YOU'RE AN OBSESSIVE KITCHEN FREAK WHO IS MORE PSYCHOTIC THAN A MENTAL PATIENT!'"   
"THAT'S IT! Ryou, guard the turkey. AAAIIIIEEEEEE!"   
There was a loud crash, then silence. Kaiba muttered something, and Tea and Ryou went back to fixing dinner.   
Yami turned to walk into the bedroom, but was blocked by Bakura.   
"Move out of my way," he snapped.   
"No, not until you apologize," Bakura snapped back, his voice icy.   
"Fuck you, I've had it. I'm sick of being the peacemaker, and the serious one all the time. I hate you." he shoved past Bakura and sat down on the bed.   
"Hate me, do you?"   
Yami ignored Bakura. Tears brimmed in the brown eyes of the former tomb robber.   
"Then tell me something, Pharoh. Why did you send me that email?" he asked, voice shaky.   
Yami turned at the sudden change of Bakura's voice. His mouth opened, but no sound came out.   
"Because, you know Yami, you're right," Bakura continued. "I mean, I've always been an ass to everyone but Ryou, and I snap at everyone, and I'm an absolute monster. I'll probably die alone. But you didn't have to rub it in." Silent sobs racked his body, he just couldn't take it anymore, he didn't care. He was tired of hiding behind an emotionless wall. He turned his gaze to the floor.   
Yami found his voice. He felt his eyes sting with tears once more. He felt awful. He wished he'd never sent that damned email in the first place, because of what it did to him. Looking at him trying to hide the tears, Yami felt sobs shaking him as well.   
Bakura continued to look at the floor. "Well? Why did you send it? Why? ANSWER ME!!" He wiped his eyes.   
"Because, everything in that email...it's true."   
Bakura snapped his head up.   
"Why the email? Why not something else? A love letter, a phone call, or something?"   
"Because if I told you flat-out you would have beat me to oblivion, or found some way to rub it in, and I figured if I said it like that, then I could cover it up easier."   
Silence.   
"So...you..." Bakura trailed off, unsure of what to say. Did Yami really feel that way? His emotions were reeling. He was unsure of himself now, and he didn't know what to think at all.   
"...yeah, I do." Yami got up, looked Bakura straight in the eye, and took a deep breath, tears still streaming from his eyes, mainly because he didn't bother to wipe them away.   
"I love you, Bakura. And I'm sorry I put you through this. If I had known just what would come of it, I would have never sent the email to begin with. You...you don't have to forgive me." His gaze fell back to the floor.   
Bakura's head was spinning. Did he just hear Yami correctly? _Only one way to find out,_ he thought. _And that's to tell him how I feel as well._   
"I love you too."   
Yami scrunched up his face in an effort to hide the fresh tears that were springing up from his eyes. But these weren't tears of sadness. They were ones of relief, and joy.   
Bakura looked down at him and a small, goofy grin spread across his lips. "Silly pharoh," he said. "Come here."   
He tipped Yami's chin up to face him, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.   
Yami looked up at his former enemy. He slowly put his arms around Bakura's neck, and quietly kissed him back. Bakura siezed the opportunity, and quietly slipped his tounge in, not really noticing that Yami gave instant enterance. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.   
They stayed like that for what seemed ages, until they were interrupted by yet another commotion from the kitchen.   
"GODS! FOR THE LAST TIME, GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" Screeched Tea. Several crashes followed, then a dead eerie silence.   
Bakura looked down at Yami. "I think we better see what we are missing," he said. Yami nodded and went to go back to the living room but was stopped by Bakura. "Wait," he said. He took a nearby kleenex and gently wiped away the tears that Yami neglected to get rid of. Then he wiped his own. Yami thanked him with a kiss on the nose.   
Then they walked to the living room, hand in hand. Yeesh that was a tad sappy, and corny, and OOC, but I got it up! YAY! No evil cliffy this time, Neko-Chan. Got this up juuust in time for Thanksgiving. There's more, I don't know how much more yet, I just know that this fic is nearing it's close. Then I will get to work on the Joey/Mai fic that I promised. I haven't forgotten! Chapter seven and the Thanksgiving dinner is on the way. 

Neko-Chan: No evil cliffhanger this time! 

Soul: My ideas, huh? To tell you the truth...I have no clue. The Idea for 'Quit It!' just popped into my head while listening to the radio. They all usually just come from random places and strange events. 

Calen: It's Thanksgiving! I couldn't leave out football! 

Blind Falcon: Wow! Thanks! It's nice to be worshipped. 

linzy8554: Yikes! My thanksgivings have been peaceful, so far. 

Everyone else: Sorry to keep you all waiting! I finally updated! 

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Have a great Thanksgiving!   
-OtakuChild   
  
  
  
  



	7. A note

You Are SO Infuriating! Chapter 7   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: I like pie.   
We are BACK! The lights are back on, and the computer is cooperating, so let's get this done! It's nice to be back at the computer, typing away to finish my stories. So...let's get this show on the road!

Chapter 7: United 

Bakura and Yami walked hand in hand into the living room to find Joey dragging an unconcious Kaiba to the couch and Tea standing in the kitchen entryway, holding a frying pan, a maniacal look in her eyes. Ryou was hiding in a rather large cupboard in the kitchen itself.   
Bakura and Yami sweatdropped.   
"BIG BROTHER!"   
Mokuba ran over to Tea and bit her on the leg, hard.   
"EEEEEEEEAAAAAKKK!!!"   
Tea let out a wild yeowl and started to chase after Mokuba, who, being rather small, speedy and agile, had the upper hand. Tea launched herself at Mokuba but was grabbed by both Bakura and Tristan.   
"HEY!" she screamed. "LET ME GO!!! HE TRESPASSED DAMMIT! HE _WENT INTO THE KITCHEN!_"   
Bakura hoisted her over his shoulder and headed toward the bathroom. Tea continued ranting and screaming. The door shut and muffled Tea. There was a splash, and the sound of a toilet flushing. Bakura walked out calmly. Tea followed, hair sopping wet. Bakura turned and walked into the kitchen.   
"You can come out now, little one."   
Ryou slowly emerged from the cupboard, rather shaky and paler than his normal compexion. He righted himself, and checked the food. He poked his head into the living room, where Joey had successfully revived Kaiba.   
"D-d-d-dinner's r-r-read-d-dy," he stammered.   
They made their way to the dining room, where the table was already set, and Ryou and Yugi carried in the platters of food. Tea and Ryou had gone all out. There was the turkey, cranberry sauce, creamed peas, dinner rolls, mashed potatoes, salad and the appropriate toppings, fruit salad, stuffing, and Martinelli's(1). A bowl already on the table held fresh fruit, and a bowl on the opposite end held more fruit. Kaiba had gone all out, setting name cards at the tables, and putting out the finest china dishes and crystal glasses. The silverware was silver-plated.   
"Wow," said Yami. The whole thing looked dazzling. He felt a grumble in his stomach. His eyes widened and he clenched his teeth, hoping nobody had heard it.   
"Geez, starving are you?"   
Yami turned to find Bakura behind him, with an evil grin on his face. He put his arms around the pharoh's waist.   
"I bet I could eat more than you," he murmured into Yami's ear. He quietly nuzzled his tanned cheek.   
"You can not." Yami's answer had a challenging ring to it.   
"You wanna bet?" He took a step back and looked into Yami's dark eyes.   
"You're on." Yami got an evil grin not unlike the grin of a certain Malik Ishtar gets before going on a cleaning spree.   
They took their places at the table. Kaiba was at the head, and Mokuba at the foot. On the left side sat Tea, Tristan, Mai, and Joey. Across from them sat Ryou, Yami, Bakura, and Yugi. Everyone started dishing up, eating and chatting. Everything went smoothly, except for the few glares passed between Tea and Kaiba, and Tea and Bakura, although that was one-sided on Tea's part, because Bakura was paying far more attention to who was sitting on his left.   
Both dark spirits were scarfing down food like they hadn't eaten in millenia. They kept eyeing each other, trying to pass the other up. Yami paused for a moment.   
"Done so soon, pharoh?" Bakura taunted.   
"You wish," said Yami. "I will beat you, I can eat tons more than you!"   
"You cannot," said Bakura. "I'm bigger than you!"   
"My metabolism is faster."   
"Well...then...I'm just going to keep eating!" Bakura reloaded his plate, and Yami did the same.   
They continued to scarf down their food.   
Joey was watching all this with utter fascination.   
Mai stopped eating and looked at Joey. She let out a sigh.   
"I suppose you _would _look up to someone who eats more than you," she drawled.   
Joey glared at Mai. "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"   
"It means nothing." Mai stabbed at a piece of turkey with her fork. She was about to eat it when something warm and wet hit her cheek.   
It was mashed potato.   
She turned to glare at Joey, who was engulfed in laughter. He stopped dead when a spoonful of creamed peas careened with his ear.   
His eyes widened. By that time there was dead silence in the room, and everyone was staring, including the yamis.   
Joey threw a piece of turkey at her.   
"FOOD FIGHT!" Tristan yelled. He threw a grape at Yugi.   
"Hey!" Yugi laughed and threw a kiwi slice, which nailed Kaiba.   
Soon everyone except the two yamis were flinging food at each other. Miraculously, none landed on Bakura or Yami. Yami was quietly watching, amused by the whole thing, but Bakura...   
"CEASE!"   
Everyone stopped, forks in midair, to look at Ryou's darker half.   
"Yami and me are having a little eating contest, and the way things are going, they'll be no leftovers, so..." He pasted a sweet smile on his face, one that would look cute on Ryou or Yugi, but looked very creepy on him.   
"...If you aren't going to eat the food, then can we have it?"   
Silence.   
It was Joey who broke the silence.   
"YEA! Let's all have an eating contest!"   
"RIGHT!" Everyone stopped flinging food and resumed eating food. 

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Everyone was full, the table was cleared, the dishes washed, and food fight damage cleaned up. The eating contest that occured after the food fight showed no clear winner, but as for Yami and Bakura...   
"Oooooarrrgh..." Bakura grimaced.   
"You said it," Yami murmured.   
"I still won," said Bakura.   
"No you didn't!" Yami retroted.   
"There is only one way to settle this..." Bakura stated.   
They looked at each other.   
"PIE!" They both yelled.   
They went to get up, and found they couldn't move, and flopped back down on the couch. Kaiba entered the living room.   
"Here, you two will probably need this," he said, and dropped a package of antacid tablets on the table.   
They went to grab the package, but once again collapsed on the couch. Yami absently put his head on Bakura's chest. Bakura stroked his hair. They stayed like that for awhile, each silently loving and enjoying the other.   
It was much later when everyone went to bed, each in their own seprerate room(it is a mansion, after all), and Yami looked out his window. He didn't bother to turn on the lights. He was so entranced in thought he didn't hear the door open, or Bakura enter.   
"Yami? I knocked, but you didn't answer."   
Yami turned to face Bakura. "I...I guess I didn't hear you. I'm sorry."   
Bakura wrapped Yami in a warm embrace. "Is there something wrong?"   
Yami's stomach lurched.   
"I'm not sure."   
Bakura led them to the bed, and sat down. He pulled Yami into his lap. "Wanna talk?"   
"I guess."   
"What is wrong?" Bakura massaged Yami's shoulders.   
"Well...ummm...uh...Where do we go from here?"   
Bakura arched an eyebrow.   
Yami panicked. "I mean, what do we do? How? I've...I've-" he stopped.   
"You've what?" Bakura was starting to worry.   
"I don't know...what to do." Yami felt lousy.   
"You mean...that you've never had a relationship?" Bakura shifted his weight.   
"No." Yami let out a sigh.   
"Know what?"   
"What?"   
"I haven't really, either. There were others, you know that(2), but I never really loved them. I've never been in love before, Yami, never." He nuzzled Yami's neck affectionatley.   
"You've never felt that way?" Yami looked up at him with a gaze that looked more like Yugi's innocence than Yami's determination.   
"No. You were the one, Yami, you _are_ the one, the one I love. You're the only one that makes me feel this way. You know what that means?"   
"What does it mean?"   
"It means," Bakura leaned closer to Yami, "That we're soulmates."   
"You think so?" Yami wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck.   
"I know so." Bakura kissed him softly.   
"I love you, Bakura."   
"I love you too, Yami."   
"Where do we go from here?" Yami snuggled against Bakura's chest.   
"Wherever it goes by itself, love. One day at a time. We just love each other. Let's get some sleep."   
Bakura tucked Yami into the covers, and he crawled in. They fell asleep in each other's arms. 

END! 

(1)Martinelli's is sparkling apple cider that comes in green wine bottles. Yummy!   
(2)I figured since they knew each other in Egypt, that Yami would know a bit about Bakura's past.   
Finished! Yay! Although, like all my fics, I am sad to see this one end. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are great!! I'm glad you like my fics! I'll be finishing "Quit It!" and then starting the Joey/Mai fic. I didn't forget! So...see you around ! 

-OtakuChild   
  
  
  



End file.
